


Sin nombre

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Fluff, Friendshipp, Gen, Natural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Una tarde tranquila en las chocoberizas.





	Sin nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de "Tímida luz".

            

              El aire acariciaba con su toque el parabrisas del coche, y este hacía que se expandiera, entrando por todos los costados al interior descapotable. Ignis conducía con tranquilidad, una suave melodía invadía el ambiente mientras Noctis dormitaba en el interior. A su lado, Gladio leía un libro sobre alpinismo con plena concentración.

              Todo estaba en quietud, esa tregua de plena confianza en la que no hace falta decir nada para llenar el vacío, dado que no es necesario hacerlo al no tornarse incómodo.

              El único algo alterado era Prompto al ver lo que había en la pantalla.

              –Escuchad… –Murmuró, mirando un poco a todos lados, mientras escudriñaba su móvil, con el corazón un poco más acelerado por su hallazgo. –Acabo de descubrir algo.

              Gladio alzó la vista del libro, mirándole. Pudo sentir sus ojos a través del retrovisor, mientras Ignis hacía lo propio, mirándole de refilón un instante por el mismo sitio que Gladiolus.

              –Dispara. –Espetó Gladio con su tono habitual.

              Prompto intentó contener la sonrisa, la emoción que pugnaba por salir de su interior, pero no fue capaz, con un pequeño cambio de tono por intentar contener sus sentimientos, dijo lo que le que tenía en mente con tono algo estridente.        

              –¡Hay unas chocoberizas cerca! –Aquella plena emoción espabiló a Noctis, que miró por un instante a todos lados, intentando ubicarse, con la babilla cayendo.

              Gladio puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, pero entonces fue Noct quien preguntó, desubicado.

              –¿Eh…? ¿Qué me he perdido?

              Prompto se giró a él, viendo que los otros dos ya se habían puesto a lo suyo sin comentar nada más, y le contó emocionado su descubrimiento.

              –¡Cerca de donde estamos hay unas chocoberizas! –Le plantó el móvil en las narices, dejándolo algo ciego y más descolocado por la repentina luz brillante en su campo de visión. Prompto no se dio cuenta de nada, y siguió a lo suyo. –Podríamos ir.

              Noctis le miró un instante como si estuviera loco, pero el rubio hizo un mohín, juntando las manos, suplicando lastimosamente.

              –¡Porfa…!

              Y dio en el punto. Noct se le quedó un instante mirando, y al final se le pintó una media sonrisa en la cara.

              Bueno… ¿Y por qué no?

 

              Olía a chocobo.

              Aún no estaban en la zona indicada por el mapa, pero ya el ambiente lo baticinaba, no solo por el tufo, sino porque la vegetación era algo más densa y a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos si prestabas atención, podías escuchar el leve sonido característico de las criaturas.

              –¿Podrías ir un pelin más rápido? –Le instó Promto a Ignis, dando unos saltitos en el asiento, mientras lo agarraba del brazo, zarandeándole un tanto, intercalando la mirada del camino al estratega, una y otra vez.

              El mentado se alzó las gafas un instante, sin perder la compostura.

              –Ir más rápido sería peligroso por este camino. –Indico con su voz de la razón. Y no era mentira. La vía se había vuelto algo angosta, y la carretera se había terminado como tal, descubriéndose una senda de tierra y, barro dado que la noche anterior había llovido y con tal vegetación, no se había solidificado del todo al no entrar el sol, solo de manera escasa, estando así todo cubierto de humedad.

              Aun perdido en sus divagaciones, medio espabilado al fin, Noctis les observó desde la parte de atrás, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

              –¿Por qué sonríes? –Preguntó Gladio mirándole de refilón, curioso. Estaba claro que por la escena, pero podía entrever que había algo más allí.

              La sonrisa de Noct se amplió.

              –Estaba acordándome del pasado.

              Gladio le miró aquella vez genuinamente interrogante, pero Noct no contestó, mirando hacia afuera, con la mano sobre boca, apoyando el codo en el posabrazos, ocultando así su expresión.

              Sí. Todo aquello le recordaba a la primera vez que habían ido juntos de excursión, cuando aún iban a clase. Cómo había cambiado la aptitud de Prompto en todo aquel tiempo…

 

              En el lugar no había mucha gente, y era normal, dado que minutos antes de que llegaran había comenzado a lloviznar suavemente, lo que podría ser una explicación de porqué había pocas personas por allí, cuando se suponía que aquel sitio era turístico.

              Prompto ignoró la lluvia, saliendo del coche y yéndose escopeteado hacia la entrada. O casi. Se paró a mitad de camino, girándose hacia ellos, haciendo aspavientos con la mano para apremiarles.

              –¡Vamos, vamos! –Les instó, mirando especialmente a Noct. Este pudo sentir la llamada silenciosa, la conexión, y supo que su amigo pensaba también en lo mismo que él.

              Que compartían el mismo recuerdo.

              Ante aquello, salió del coche casi de inmediato, y se acercó a él. Al estar juntos, sonrieron mutuamente. Y ya no miraron a ninguno de los otros dos, sin decir una sola palabra entre ellos, dirigiéndose los dos hacia allí, caminando juntos hacia su destino.

              Hubo un pequeño movimiento en el interior de la zona cubierta. El encargado los miró, algo sorprendido cuando salió de la caseta.

              –Buenas.

              –¡Hola! ¿Podemos ver a los chocobos?

              –Sí. –Se quedó un momento parado. –¿No preferirían esperar a que escampara? No creo que tarde mucho…

              El rubio negó con la cabeza.

              –No importa. Me gustaría ir ya. –Acordándose de que no estaba solo, se giró a mirarles. –¡Chicos! Yo voy ya, vosotros podéis esperar dentro y come… –No pudo continuar, dado que fue interrumpido.

              –No. –Dijo Gladio, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía obtuso. –Vamos contigo.

              Noct sonrió. Ignis asintió mirándole.

              –Siempre.

              Prompto, no habiéndolo esperado, se emocionó por las palabras, quitándose precipitadamente las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de los ojos, asintiendo.

              Hacía escasos años, aquello hubiera sido para él imposible, y se daba cuenta ahora de todo lo que había cambiado y mejorado, como, poco a poco y con teson, había conseguido estar en unidad consigo mismo, pero sobre todo, con ellos.

              La emoción le invadía, pero quiso retenerla, no queriendo ponerse sentimental.

              –La lluvia se me ha metido en los ojos, que molesta… –Murmuró para excusarse, pero ellos sabían la verdad. Aunque si Prompto lo prefería así no eran quienes para decir nada.

              Algo incómodo de pronto por estar en medio de aquella escena, el encargado tosió un tanto para llamar su atención.

              –Entonces ¿vamos? –Preguntó observándoles. Aún estaban bajo la lluvia, pero parecía que no les importaba lo más mínimo, centrados en la conversación que tenían. Viendo que asentían, él hizo lo propio. –Os guiaré hasta allí.

 

              Caminaron juntos, siendo guiados por el hombre, que iba un poco más arriba, guiando la marcha. Hubo un largo trecho hasta dar con el establo cubierto donde estaban los animales resguardados.Tenian varias pigmentaciones en su haber, siendo cada cual más hermoso que el anterior; vivos amarillos, radiantes naranjas, y fogosos rojos, seguidos de azules como el cielo, o blancos como nieve inmaculada.

              El rubio abrió la boca, contemplándolos un pequeño instante antes de saltar en el sitio, emocionado.

              Dio un pequeño grito interno al tenerlos al fin tan cerca y ya no pudo contenerse, yendo corriendo a por ellos, abrazando a la primera criatura que tuvo más cerca, una con el color blanco realmente majestuoso.

              Sus amigos le miraron sonriendo al verlo tan pletórico: era algo normal, el tema de los chocobos le emocionaba a sobre manera y ellos no podían más que compartir su felicidad, o por lo menos, apoyarla.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos minutos haciéndole compañía, acariciando ellos mismos a las criaturas, preguntando al hombre cuando se podrían montar, y luego decidieron sentarse a tomar algo en la terraza junto al establo, bajo una sombrilla, mientras el rubio seguía acariciándolos sin descanso, dedicando un ratito a cada uno, no queriendo desentender a uno solo.

–Qué bien se lo pasa. –Rio Gladio, mirándole con una sonrisa más suave de lo habitual en su rostro.

–Sí. –Asintió simplemente Ignis, con una expresión muy parecida a la del mayor, contemplando la escena con sus ojos verdosos, sabiendo que habían hecho bien en hacer un alto en el camino.

              Por su parte, Noct le miraba, contemplando sus expresiones, su emoción, como mimaba a cada pájaro con cuidado, contándoles cosas al oído, y no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en aquellos años, en uno de sus primeros contactos como, lo que serían luego, amigos, y no pudo más que emocionarse también, con una sonrisa en la cara, feliz.

              Podía percibir en su interior un sentimiento que no terminaba de ubicar para con su amigo, uno sin nombre aun, pero, justamente aquello, no le preocupaba en demasía.

              Solo sabía, que verle feliz, era suficiente para hacerle sentirse de igual modo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una amiga me dio una idea de hacer 2 oneshots más relacionados con "Tímida luz" porque es muy tierno... y esto es lo que ha salido :3


End file.
